Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Due to recently increased interest in a flexible display, research on this technology is being actively conducted. To attain such flexible display, a flexible substrate formed of a material such as synthetic resin is used instead of a glass substrate. The flexible substrate has flexible properties and thus, it has problems such as difficulty in handling during manufacturing. Accordingly, to resolve such problems, the flexible substrate may be formed on a support substrate having sufficient rigidity and passed through various processes, and then the flexible substrate is separated from the support substrate.